Mommy Can You Hear Me?
|image = Candace_Wants_Attention_-_Mommy_Can_You_Hear_Me?.jpg |caption = Candace tries to get her mother's attention through TV. |season = 3 |production = 310a |broadcast = 128 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kaz |director = Jay Lender |us = July 29, 2011 |international = |xd = August 6, 2011 |pairedwith = "Road Trip" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After Candace injures her ankle and is told to stay in bed, she drives herself crazy trying to get her Mom's attention in order to bust her brothers. Fortunately, Phineas and Ferb provide her with a box of items to stave off her boredom. However, it ends up being more of a hindrance, until she unknowingly helps the boys warn their cosmonaut friend about a dangerous obstacle approaching them. Meanwhile, Perry interrupts Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Chicken Soup themed escapade. Episode Summary Candace is laying in bed with an injured ankle, she hurt her ankle while thinking of Jeremy while walking down the stairs, she is talking on the phone with Stacy, her mom comes into her room then Phineas and Ferb bring items to keep Candace from being bored while in bed. Phineas and Ferb are working on a device for an Astronaut named Sergei, it's his birthday, and Phineas and Ferb are making a Happy Birthday Machine for him. Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Well never say never - Ferb Happy birthday - Ferb/Alien Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-road-trip-mommy-can-you-hear-me/EP009488470215 * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on July 25, 2011. Continuity * Second time Candace has to stay in bed. The first was in "Put That Putter Away". * Isabella calls Linda by Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher again. ("Candace Loses Her Head") * Fourth time Stacy tries to bust or help bust Phineas and Ferb. ("Put That Putter Away", "Elementary My Dear Stacy", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Second time Candace is injured. ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Tiny Cowboy are mentioned again, but doesn't make an appearance ("Robot Rodeo","Meatloaf Surprise") * Candace throw a Ducky Momo at the window. ("Nerds of a Feather", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Run, Candace, Run") Allusions *Title parodies the Who song Tommy, Can You Hear Me?'' *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' - The transition from a bone tossed in the air to a space station, the use of The Blue Danube as background music, the wormhole, and the ending are all nods to the 1968 Stanley Kubrick sci-fi film. *'Asteroids' - The "Asteroid Warning" sign on the space station features an asteroid which resembles those from the 1980 Atari video game. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes